The New Girl
by jonas-brothers-fan-4-life
Summary: When a new girl moves to Malibu, Miley, Oliver and Lilly welcome her with open arms.They become friends. she falls for someone.Miley and Lilly will do anything to keep them from each other. Oc? read to find out. Complete. please reveiw
1. Meet Rebecca and family

Rebecca Smith walked through the airport following her mom to the baggage claim. She shifted her sister Elizabeth of her hip as she turned the volume on her MP3 player up. She hummed along with it. She was listening to her favorite song, pumpin' up the party by Hannah Montana. She had looked every where for the CD but could not find it and then her friend Kayla had gotten it for her before she moved. She hadn't wanted to move to Malibu but she could do nothing about it. Her dad had gotten transferred there.

"Honey, grab that bag." Katie told her. She put the MP3 player on pause.

"I've got Beth. I can't hold anything else, besides Mom told you to."

"Fine I'll get it." She pulled the suit case off of the luggage carousel. "Ouch!" she yelled loud enough that Rebecca could hear it over the volume of her MP3 player. "I broke a nail. Mom I have to get my nails done because one broke."

"You'll be fine get the bag and let's go get us a rental car."

"Fine but now I'll have to bite my other nails off and it will cost even more to repair them."

"We'll get them fixed as soon as we get our rental car." Their mom said giving in.

"Good." Rebecca and Katie were twins but they were nothing alike. Katie loved high heels and Rebecca preferred boots. Katie always wore mini skirts and tight jeans and Rebecca always wore long skirts. They were as different as night and day. They didn't even look alike they were fraternal twins. Katie had short blonde hair and Rebecca had long brown almost black hair.

(After Katie's nail repair)

"How about we go to the beach?" Their Dad asked.

"Okay." The twins answered in unison, no matter how different they were they both loved the beach.

(at the beach)

"Oliver, over here!" Lilly yelled to one of her friends waving.

"I'm coming! Can't you give me a little time I don't want to fall like I usually do over here?"

"It'll be ok. Just hurry your Popsicle is melting all over my hand."

"Okay just don't drop it."

"Here Miley, take the Popsicle."

"I don't want to hold it."

"Neither do I."

"Oliver Hurry up!" Miley yelled. Oliver finally got over there.

"What took you so long?"

"I saw a hot blonde babe."

"You truly are girl crazy."

"I know but this one was hot and she was our age."

"I don't know?"

"You don't know."

"No I was gonna go talk to her and her sister but I couldn't cuz you kept yelling for me."

"Well then, they might be new here maybe we'll see them at school on Monday."

"I hope so because she was the three things I like most about a girl. Tall blonde and curvy." He said making an hour glass shape with his hands.

"You better not like me." Lilly said.

"Why would I like you?"

"I'm tall and blonde and a little curvy."

"No offense but that is gross!"

"None taken." She shuddered at the thought of kissing Oliver.

"Hey that's her." He said nodding toward a blonde girl walking beside a brunette holding a baby. Behind them were two adults holding hands.

The brunette put the little girl down and held her hand. A dog walked by and the little girl began to cry and jump. "Becca, Becca, Becca, pick me up dog, dog, dog!" She bent over and picked up the little girl and set her down on an empty seat beside Miley and sat beside her.

Miley turned toward her, "Hey I'm Miley, are you new here?" she asked the brunette.

The brunette nodded.

"What's your name?"

"Rebecca."

"Are you going to go to Sea view middle school?"

Rebecca nodded.

"Is this your sister?"

"Yeah, her name's Elizabeth we call her Beth"

"This is Lilly." Miley introduced

"Hey, do you wanna hang with us?"

"Sure, but I have to ask my parents first."

"Mom, Dad do you care if I hang out with Lily, Miley and that guy that's flirting with Sis?"

"You don't know the guy's name?" Her Dad asked.

"No he's been too busy flirting with sis to tell me his name."

"Okay I guess you can go." (**Her parents are very lenient) **

"Thanks, you can pick me up here when ever it's time for me to come home. I'll have my Cell phone on." She handed her Mom Beth.

"Becca, Becca, Becca!" she screamed for her sister but Rebecca just turned and walked away.


	2. Meeting Miley's family

Rebecca walked down the beach with her new friends. She didn't know them well so she didn't talk much.

"So Rebecca, where did you move from?" Lilly asked

"Tennessee, and call me Becca."

"Tennessee? That's where I'm from." Miley said excitedly.

"You've probably never heard of the town where I live there are about 5,000 people in the whole town."

"Try me I came from a pretty small town too."

"Watertown."

"Never heard of that town," Miley told her.

"It's close to Lebanon."

"I lived in a town close to Memphis."

"I lived in Memphis once, for about a month then I moved to Watertown, and now I'm here."

"You've moved a lot haven't you?" Lilly asked.

"I've been around the country almost."

"I bet that Stinks." Oliver said.

"It does, and every time Mom promises, 'We won't move again if we have to move again I will quit.'" She said doing the best impression of her mom.

"You're pretty funny." Oliver commented.

"Thanks." She smiled at him.

(Miley's house)

"Wow, this house is awesome." Becca commented.

"Thanks." Miley thanked her.

"Dad, can I have my cell phone back?" A guy with a golden mop of blonde hair asked.

"Jackson, I'm sorry, but your grounded from your phone remember."

"I know but I need to call Maddie."

"Who's Maddie?" Becca asked Miley.

"Well when we went to Boston for a co-business trip Jackson dated this girl named Maddie when we left the broke up but they are best friends."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why's he grounded this time?" Lilly asked Miley.

"Well he's grounded for…actually I don't know. He wasn't grounded when we left."

"Jackson, what are you grounded for this time?" Miley asked her brother.

"I accidentally ran over the bird bath with my car."

"Ha!" she laughed.

"Oh, you're going to think 'ha!' When I bench press you out the window."

"Sorry, Jackson, we'll go up to my room."

"Miley, aren't you going to introduce us to your new friend?" he dad asked looking at Becca who looked star-struck by the size of the house.

"Sorry, this is Becca, she's from Tennessee."

"Tennessee? Nothing quite like it is there?"

"I didn't live their long just a couple months, but I loved it I made friends fast."

"Well I hope to see more of ya, Becca."

"You too sir."

"Jackson." He told her slapping a high five with her.

"Nice to meet you Jackson." She said smiling.

"You too." Then Oliver, Miley, Lilly and Becca went up to Miley's room.


	3. Karoake

(Miley's Room)

"How about we do karaoke?" Lilly suggested while laying across the bed her head hanging off.

"Yeah!" Oliver said excitedly.

"Oliver, I'm sorry but your not singing Best of both worlds again." Miley said.

"Why not?"

"You sing it every time we do karaoke."

"Fine, I'll sing another song by Hannah."

"NO! You're not singing any song by Hannah."

"Okay," He said disappointed.

"Becca since you're new to this how about you start?"

"Okay, can I look through your CD's first?"

"Take your time and we'll think about what song we wanna sing."

A few moments later SHE pulled a CD form the stack and put it into the karaoke machine and began to sing.

Some days I start off draggin' my feet  
Some days I want to fly  
Some days it all makes sense to me  
Some days I just don't want to know why

_CHORUS:_  
Hey, hey- I'm not giving up, no  
Gonna stand up and shout it  
Oh oh oh no way im not slackin off or backing out or cracking up with doubt  
I'm workin' it out out  
I'm workin' it out

Sometimes I'm just surrounded by friends  
Sometimes we've never met  
Sometimes I pray for something I need  
But hey, you never know what you're gonna get  
and

Hey, hey- I'm not giving up, no  
Gonna stand up and shout it  
Oh oh oh no way im not slackin off or backing out or cracking up with doubt  
I'm workin' it out out  
I'm workin' it out

_Spoken:_  
It's hard enough to be what you are  
Harder to be what you're not  
It's hard to know what you need to get  
Harder to know what you've got

Hey, hey- I'm not giving up, no  
Gonna stand up and shout it  
Oh oh oh no way im not slackin off or backing out or cracking up with doubt  
I'm workin' it out out  
I'm workin' it out

Hey, hey- I'm not giving up, no  
Gonna stand up and shout it  
Oh oh oh no way im not slackin off or backing out or cracking up with doubt  
I'm workin' it out out  
I'm workin' it out

"That was really good."

"Lilly your turn."

Hop on a fast train out of town  
Downside up and Upside down  
Going fast is going slow  
What could have been we'll never know  
In this place that has no name  
I can't remember why I came  
Then I hear you whisper low  
One more mile to Jericho  
Nothing is ever what it seems  
When you live inside your dreams

_Chorus:_  
The walls will tumble  
the walls will tumble  
But Im not gonna cry  
My heart wont crumble  
My heart wont crumble  
If we ever say goodbye

Everybody gets the joke  
Where's the fire?  
Where's the smoke?  
Money, love and jealousy  
Something's got a hold on me  
But I will follow where you go  
One more mile to Jericho

The walls will tumble  
the walls will tumble  
But Im not gonna cry  
My heart wont crumble  
My heart wont crumble  
If we ever say goodbye

One more mile  
One more kiss  
One more word  
One more wish  
And love will save us  
This I know  
From this place called Jericho

The walls will tumble  
the walls will tumble  
But Im not gonna cry  
My heart wont crumble  
My heart wont crumble  
If we ever say goodbye

"That was great Lilly, Oliver now it's your turn."

If I were you I'd be taking it easy  
Kick back and relax for a little while  
We'll all still be here tomorrow  
Take time just to act like a little child  
No matter what the world has in store for us  
You got the ring that better get off of us  
Reach out for a comfortable chair  
Rejoice throw your arms in the air

'Cause it's a good life so why y'all trippin'  
The good life's slippin' away

It's a good life so why y'all trippin'  
The good life's slippin' away (repeat 2 times)

If your boss is giving you pressure  
Let go, take a breather in the park  
You've got to find out what's your pleasure  
In time you'll be singing like a lark  
Pretty soon your sorry will chime for all  
Somebody will need your call  
Reach out for a comfortable chair  
Rejoice throw your arms in the air

'Cause it's a good life so why y'all trippin'  
The good life's slippin' away

It's a good life so why y'all trippin'  
The good life's slippin' away (repeat 4 times)

Trade in some misery for some tender lovin' care  
Cast aside those cloudy days, fusses are hard to bear  
Make up your mind or get a whole new lease on life  
Reach out for a comfortable chair  
Rejoice and throw your arms in the air

It's a good life so why y'all trippin'  
The good life's slippin' away (repeat 4x's)

It's a good life so why y'all trippin'  
The good life's slippin' away  
It's a good life so why y'all trippin'  
slippin' slippin' slippin' away yeah!

"Miley your turn to sing."

"Okay I can do that."

Just dive in, let the good times roll

Nothing feels better than letting go

Just dive in

You'll find it feels good when you dive in

You see a new day

But you cant get out of bed

your heading nowere

and got nowere to put your head

and everthings spining its like your not living

you cant even face the door

but the skys not grey

got to get out and play

the game is on

Just dive in, let the good times roll nothing feels better then letting go

Just dive in

Youll find it feels good when you dive in

Free your mind, let the whole world know

Turn it up better, And take control

Yeah dive in

You know it feels good, so go on and dive in

You got the power turn the whole world upside down

This is your hour

you gotta lift up off the ground

if you wanna go far then theres no dening

what youve been searching for

I've been all through the towns and your not coming down

Its time to go

Just dive in let the good times roll

nothing feels better then letting go

Just dive in

youll find it feels good when you dive in

Free your mind let the whole world know

Turn it up better and take control

yeah dive in

you know it feels good when you dive in

(Come on in)

Oh yeah, the waters fine

(Wash away)

All the troubles on your mind

(Feel your skin)

Take a breath and come to life

Set it free,

Lay it down,

Let it out...oh...

Do, do, do, do, do yeah

You always think safe

And you always think twice

And you look both ways when you roll the dice

Just dive in

You know it feels good when you dive in

I know that you can do it if you just believe

Nothing get you, nothing gain

Whats it gonna be

Just dive in

You know it feels good when you dive in

Just dive in, Let the good times roll

Nothing feels better the letting go

Just dive in

You'll find it feels good if you dive in

Free your mind, let the whole world know.

"Wow Miley, You sing really good," Becca commented, "You sound like Hannah Montana almost."

"A lot of people say that." She told her.


	4. the wig

"Hey Miley, I'll be there in a minute and I'm bringing Becca cause she's spending the night tonight."

"Hurry up, I really need my shirt back."

"Don't worry I'll bring it over in time for you to make it to Hannah's big concert."

"See you then." Lilly hung up the phone. "Mom! I need you to drive me to Miley's place really quick so I can give her shirt back."

"Okay honey." Lilly's mom grabbed her keys and started it up and drove her daughter and her new friend Becca over too Miley's house.

(Miley's house)

"Dad! We can't leave yet Lilly hasn't got to here with my shirt yet."

"Can't you wear the shirt you have on?"

"Because, Fermine said I had to wear the shirt he picked out."

"Why does Lilly have it anyway?"

"I spent the night with her and took it over there to show her and then I left it there by accident."

"Okay but she better hurry."

"Miley, I'm here with your shirt! Oh my gosh!"

"What?"

"Your Hannah Montana!"

"Lilly, you've know that for a while, why are you so surprised to see me as Hannah?"

"I'm used to it but Becca isn't."

"Oh my gosh, Becca came here with you didn't she?"

"I told you she was going to."

"Here, stuff this under the cushion on the couch." She tossed her the wig and Lilly stuffed it under the cushion.

"Hey Miley," Becca sat on the couch, "What's this?" she asked pulling the blonde wig out from under the cushion.

"Well…"

**Will Miley should tell Becca about Hannah? Read the next chapter to find out.**


	5. telling becca the truth

"Well, I'm Hannah Montana." Miley told Becca, "If you want you can come to my concert tonight."

Lilly ran out of the house, "Mom we're staying at Miley's for a while. Pick us up at ten o'clock."

The three girls ran up to the Hannah concert and began to look for something for Lilly and Becca to wear to the concert. She gave Becca a purple wig and Lilly a red wig.

"Okay, Becca, your name is now, Kiki, Lilly is Lola; she's your cousin."

"Got'cha, Hannah." She smiled.

(two months later)


	6. sorry

I can't think of anything to write about but I have a good idea for another story so I am going to write another story and finish this one later because I don't have any idea what to write sorry.


	7. divorce

"Honey, did you have fun at Lilly's house last night."

"Yeah we went to a c…restaurant."

"Sound like fun."

"Oh it was."

"Honey we need to talk."

"About what? Are we moving again?"

"No, your Dad is."

"What?"

"He said we had to move and I told him we couldn't so we're getting a divorce."

"What? Why don't you just move like you did every other time?"

"Because, I'm just as tired of moving as you are."

"I don't care if we move around the world. I just want you two to stay married."

"It doesn't matter. You can go with your dad or you can stay with me.

"What's sis doing?"

"She's going with your father she said she wants to travel the world."

"I'm gonna go for a walk down the beach., maybe stop at Rico's and get some Nachos or ice cream. I have to think about this."

"Okay, be back before dark." She walked out the door and ran down the beach. Running away from the nightmare she was living in. She ran up the hill to Rico's and sat down and dried the tears.

"Becca?" She turned around and saw Jackson, "Are you crying?"

"No," she tried to clean her tear stained face. He took his finger and turned her face toward him.

"You are crying."

"It's amazing how stupid you can be sometimes."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"I don't know."

"Yo, I'm taking a break my friend has a problem."

"Hurry, 30 minutes."

"Come on; let's walk down the beach and talk."

They walked down the beach and she told him the whole story. She slipped her green flip flops off and walked toward the edge of the water and continued to tell him the story.

(Meanwhile at Lilly's house)

"Let's go for a walk down the beach." Lilly asked.

"Sounds good," they walked down the stairs and ran down the beach. They picked up sea shells as they walked. "Isn't that Becca up ahead?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, do know who she's with?"

"No, you?"

"No."

"Let's go see." They walked more and they stopped short when they saw the face of Becca's friend.

"Jackson!" they said in unison. "Wonder what's going on between them?"

"Don't know. Let's follow them and then we might be able to figure it out."

They walked behind them making sure to keep their distance.

(Back with Becca and Jackson)

Becca and Jackson turned around and walked back to Rico's, but instead of going straight back to Rico's Jackson walked her back to her house. They stopped at the side door.

"I guess I better get back to Rico's before I get fired. I'll be there if you need someone talk to."

"Thanks." She hugged him. Then her mom opened the door.

"Hey Becca, who's this?"

"Miley's brother Jackson, I needed to unload on, and he was nice enough to let me unload in him. "

"How old are you?"

"I'm in tenth grade."

"Keep your hands off my daughter."

"Mom! That's gross, he's just my friend."

"That's what they all say."

"See ya Jackson, tell Miley to call me. Actually, I'll go to her house now. Bye Mom." She walked down the hill with Jackson.

"Is your mom always that crazy?"

"When it comes to older guys yeah."

"So do you want some ice cream?"

"Yeah, I'll get some then I will go see Miley."


	8. just friends

Becca was walking to Miley's house, after eating ice cream, to tell her about her parents.

"Hey Miley, I need to talk to you and Lilly." She said when she opened the door.

"Sleep over tonight we need to talk to you about something too."

"Okay, see you around seven."

"Sounds good, see you then."

(7:00)

"Hey Becca, what are you dong here?" Jackson asked.

"I'm sleeping over with Miley, you gotta a problem with it."

"Maybe," he hugged her, "So remember if you need anyone to talk to I'm here."

"Don't worry, I won't forget."

"Hey Becca, let's go up to my room now." Miley said pulling Becca up the stairs.

"See ya later Jackson."

"Yeah."

"Becca what's that all about?" She asked when they got up to her room.

"What?"

"You and Jackson."

"What about us?"

"Are you two dating or something?"

"Gross! I just met Jackson; I don't hit on a guy I just met."

"Then what's going on?"

"Nothing, we're friends. Nothing more. I just want to be his friend. I'm not even interested in Jackson."

(Meanwhile)

Jackson walked up the stairs listening closely to see what Miley, Becca, and Lilly were talking about. He heard Becca yelling at them.

"…we're friends. Nothing more. I just want to be his friend. I'm not even interested in Jackson." He looked at the door and frowned, and walked on to his room down the hall.


	9. talking

"I'm gonna go get some sodas." Becca said. Jackson uncovered and looked out the door. A few minutes later he followed. He watched out to make sure that Becca didn't see him following her. When he got down stairs he saw her looking through the refrigerator.

"Need help?"

"Oh my gosh! Jackson, what are you doing?"

"Getting a soda."

"Well, why'd you have to scare me then?"

"I don't know."

Miley walked silently down the stairs. She was coming to help Becca carry the sodas, but when she heard Jackson's voice she decided to leave them alone and see what was really going on between them.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Actually, meet me tonight, after Miley and Lilly are asleep. Meet me on the back porch."

"Ok…" With that Miley ran up the stairs as quietly as she could to tell Lilly, "But why?"

"You unloaded on me, why can't I unload on you?"

"OK, I'll meet you tonight."

(Miley's room)

"Pretend to go to sleep early that way we can follow them when she leaves."

"Ok," Lilly agreed.

"Hey guys, what do you want to do now?"

"I'm tired," Miley said trying to yawn, "Let's go on to sleep."

"Sounds good to me," Becca got into the sleeping bag and pretended to sleep.

(About 45 minutes later)

Becca looked to see if Miley and Lilly were asleep, they were. (Or were they?)She slipped on her flip-flops and went out the door. SHE knocked on Jackson's door.

"They're asleep already."

"Yeah," she smiled, let's walk on the beach and you can talk to me.

"Yeah, let's go." They tip-toed down the stairs and opened the sliding glass door.

When they got to the beach Becca asked, "SO what's on your mind?"

"Well, I hate being Miley's brother."

"Why? She's not that bad."

"I know, but she's Hannah Montana."

"She is?" She said in mock surprise.

"Oops, I thought you knew."

"I did you idiot. I was kidding."

"Good, cuz I was scared there for a second."

"I scared you," she looked at his face. "Sorry, why do you hate being Hannah's brother?"

"Because, Hannah will always be better than me. I will never be able to match up to going form stage to stage and singing and being famous."

"I see your point, that would stink."

"Exactly."

"Anything else?"

"No, just thought I would share that with you."

"Okay."

"Race you to the house."

"I don't know…" Then she ran off toward the house.

"Hey, that's not fair." He ran toward her. They were running in the same pace; when his right foot went down so did hers and the same with the left foot.

(Back at the house)

"I almost beat you." Jackson said.

"Almost and actually doing it doesn't count." She laughed. They hugged.

"Did you see that?" Miley asked Lilly.

"What?"

"He kissed her!"

"What!"

"They were leaning toward each other and then he kissed her."

"She lied to us?"

"I guess so." (They thought the hug was a kiss because they were so far away form them)

"Jackson, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Will you jump off the pier with me?"

"Huh?"

"Will you jump off the pier with me? I've always wanted to do it, but I'm too afraid to do it alone and no one else would want to do it with me."

"Sure, next weekend, but there is one condition."

"Anything."

"You have to stay here with your mom."

"You mean don't move with my dad and my sister?"

"Exactly."

"Okay, I won't move, I promise."

"Thanks." She got up and ran back up the stairs to go to bed.


	10. jumping off the pier

Becca walked down the stairs; she had gotten dressed, but she had forgotten to brush her messy hair.

"It's alive!" Jackson screamed loudly when he saw her.

"That's really mature Jackson," she said and began to chase him around the couch. She grabbed his arm and pinned him onto the couch. She hadn't noticed it before but she was leaning onto him and their faces were really close. She let go of him and got up. "I guess I better go brush my hair."

"Yeah, cuz you look like cousin It."

"Very funny."

"I never tell a lie." She rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs and brushed her hair down. She remembered the night before; how he had promised to jump off the pier with her if she stayed here. _Why would he care if I stayed here?_ She wondered.

(After breakfast)

"Jackson, jump off the pier with me today." She told him when they thought they were alone.

"Why?"

"Because, I don't know if I can wait any longer."

"Okay, I'll meet you out there at lunch time then."

"Okay, I'll see you then."

(Lunchtime)

Miley and Lilly waited patiently under the pier.

"Where are they?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know maybe they are running late" Miley told her.

"Maybe they are meeting at another pier."

"Lilly, the only other pier close to here is in the next city."

"Okay so we are at the right pier."

"So, you ready?" Miley heard a voice above them say.

"When you are."

Becca and Jackson stood away from the edge of the pier.

"I'm scared," Becca admitted.

"Well you wanted to do this so hold my hand and we'll jump."

"Okay," she said grabbing his firm hand. They ran quickly down the pier never letting go of each others hands. They jumped off the pier into the deep blue ocean. When she landed on the water she looked around for Jackson. She couldn't find him. Suddenly she felt something underneath her. She was lifted out of the water and she looked down and saw she was sitting on Jackson's shoulders.

"You scared me I didn't know what that was."

"I'll let you off." He went under the water and came back up in front of her. He grabbed her shoulders like he would hug her, but instead he did something that he had promised himself that he wouldn't do. He kissed her soft and sweet, and then he pulled away and swam ashore leaving her alone in the water.

_My first kiss. A guy that I thought was just my friend just kissed me. I don't feel that way about him, at least I don't think I do._

Hope you like this chapter. Review pleez.


	11. being watched

Sorry I haven't updated in a while I was trying to make this a really good chapter. Hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews

Becca swam ashore and walked back to her house. She walked slowly so she could think about what had happened. _He kissed me. I can't believe he kissed me. The really scary thing is I think I liked it. I can't like Jackson, I already told Miley I didn't._

_But I do. I really like him, and he likes me. _ She pulled open the sliding glass door and saw the blinking light on the answering machine. She pressed the play button.

"Hey Becca, its Jackson, meet me at Rico's. I need to talk to you."

The second message. "Becca, its Jackson again meet me at Rico's we need to talk."

"Becca, it's me again, don't ignore me I need to talk to you." The other ten messages were very similar. So she changed out of her wet clothes and put on a bikini and an old t-shirt over top of it. She slipped on her flip-flops and walked toward Rico's.

When she arrived at Rico's she saw Jackson serving a young couple smoothies. He looked at her and smiled. She sat down on a stool.

"I didn't think you were gonna come."

"Hey, why wouldn't I come?"

"Because you thought I was a jerk."

"You're not a jerk you may be a dork but you're not a jerk."

"I shouldn't have kissed you, I'm glad I did but I shouldn't have knowing that you don't like me the same way."

"When did I say I didn't like you?"

"When you were talking to Miley."

"You heard that?"

"Yeah,"

"Well I didn't then, but I've been thinking about it."

"So you wanna hang out."

"I'd love to."

"Okay, we can have lunch tomorrow. Meet me here at twelve."

"Okay." He kissed her on the cheek and went to get her a sundae.

Little did they know that someone was watching, actually two someones. Two people who would do anything to keep them away from each other.

Please review.


	12. another girl

The next day Becca got up early so she could look extra nice when it was time to meet Jackson. She had just got out of the shower when Miley called her.

"Hello," she said.

"Jackson told me to tell you to meet him at 12:30 instead of 12."

"Okay, I'll see him then."

"I will."

(12:30)

Becca walked toward Rico's she had her hair in a lopsy side pony-tail and she had a blue and green bikini with a green tee-shirt over top of it. She walked up the hill and sat on a stool at the ice cream bar. She happened to glance over and what she saw made her heart nearly stop beating.

"Is that it Jackson, you wanted me to come later so you could make out with your other girlfriend?"

Jackson looked up to see Becca running off toward the beach. "Becca?"

"Forget about her, she stood you up she obviously doesn't care about you." Rachel said flipping her long blonde hair behind her shoulder. She leaned in to kiss him again.

He backed up, "Stay away from me!" He ran down to the beach hoping he could catch Becca before it was too late. "Becca come back."

"Stay away from me Jackson Stewart I hate you!" She yelled never turning around.


	13. depression and tears

Jackson sat on the couch holding a bag of cookies, and a tub of chocolate ice cream. He was watching a movie on the women's channel.

"Son, what are you doin'" His dad asked walking into the house holding two grocery bags.

"Eating."

"I can see that, I meant, why are you watching the women's channel."

"I'm depressed."

"Why would you be depressed?"

"Because, my life is ruined."

"Well have fun I'm gonna make dinner, I'll make your favorite since you are depressed."

"Thanks, can you hand me the other tub of ice cream please?"

"How many have you already eaten?"

"Only three tubs."

"Nope, you need to go get ready to eat, take a shower, and go pick up Miley at the mall."

"Okay, I'll get ready."

After Jackson took his shower he got into his car and turned on the radio to a station that usually played sad songs. He drove the long way to the mall because he could pass Becca's house and he wanted to see if he could see her.

(After Dinner)

"Hey Becca, wanna come over and watch a movie tonight?"

"Will Jackson be there?"

"Of course, he lives here."

"No, I can't come over I have to…do something not at your house."

"Okay, maybe tomorrow we can get our hair done."

"I do need a hair cut."

"Meet me at my house around ten."

"I can't, I'll just meet you at the stylist."

"Okay, then we can go see a movie."

"Maybe, it depends on what is going on."

"Okay, see you tomorrow at ten at the stylist's place."

"Okay." On another line Jackson picked up the phone.

"Jackson get off the phone!" Miley yelled.

"I'm not on the phone!"

"Jackson get off the phone, I'm never talking to you again."

"Okay bye, Becca." He hung up the phone and a tear slipped down Becca's cheek.

"I've got to go, I'll talk to you ok Miley?"

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."


	14. party

As summer came closer to its end Miley, Lilly, Oliver, and Becca hung out less, because she didn't want to be anywhere near Jackson. One day she was sitting on the couch staring at the TV, that wasn't even on, when she got a text message.

_What's your 20?_ It read. The number was Miley's

_Home_, she replied

_Meet me at the pier, we need 2 tlk._

_K, c u there. _ Becca slipped on her flip-flops and walked slowly to the pier, she saw Miley and Lilly leaning over the bars of the pier. She sped up slightly and got to the pier.

"Hey, why'd you need me here?" she asked.

"We wanted to know if you wanted to come to a party tonight."

"A Hannah party?"

"No, a Miley party, I'm having an end of summer party."

"Will Jackson be there?"

"Well, yeah, but there will be so many people that you won't even have to spend time together."

"Okay, I'll be there, what time?"

"4:00 we're going to grill hamburgers and hotdogs."

"Okay, see you then." She walked off and Miley and Lilly slapped high fives.

I know I is short but I didn't have very much time to write sorry.


	15. kiss

**This is the last chapter I will be writing for 2 to 3 weeks. I am going out of town so I will not be able to update 4 a while sorry. Thanks for the reviews.**

Becca slipped on her kaki capris and a red and black shirt. She pulled her long brown hair into a pony tail. She slipped on her flip-flops and headed toward Miley's house. She knew Miley was probably just trying to help her get over Jackson, but she knew she never could get over him. He gave her her first kiss and then he went and kissed another girl. She would never forgive him.

Jackson sat on the swing watching the other teens dancing. He was the oldest but he wanted to come just so he could catch a glimpse of Becca. He looked up and the first person he saw was Becca. A gorgeous smile played across her face. The thing he didn't notice was the real sadness in her eyes.

"Hey Becca," Miley said walking up to her with a tall guy walking behind her.

"Hey,"

"Have you met Erik?"

"No, nice to meet you Erik," She said extending her hand.

"I've heard a lot about you Becca."

"What has Miley told you about me?"

"Nothing much just that you are sweet and really nice, and I can see for myself that she's not lying when she said you were pretty."

"Thank you," suddenly the upbeat song switched to a slow song and Becca noticed that Miley was gone. _So that's what she's up to she wants me to find someone else. But I don't want anyone else I only want Jackson, but he's a cheater, so I can't have him._

"You wanna dance?" He asked.

"Sure." She answered politely. He led her to the dance floor and they began to dance. She spotted Jackson and began to act like she was happy. After dancing for a while a familiar voice said.

"Can I cut in?"

"Go ahead," Erik said. Becca looked up and her eyes met Jackson's.

"I don't feel like dancing anymore." She tried to run off but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him firmly. His lips met hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Then she realized what was happening. She pulled away. "I told you, I don't like you anymore, stay away from me." She ran off and left him standing alone in the middle of the dance floor.

**Hope you like this chap. I might rite another in a little while but I don't know I can't make any promises.**


	16. the truth

Becca ran down the beach tears streaming down her face. She had lost her shoes near Miley's house, she didn't care the only thing she cared about was getting away from the lying, cheating Jackson Stewart.

"Becca! Becca! Becca!" Miley yelled chasing after her.

"What do you want?" She screamed.

"Becca, hold on Lilly's coming too, we have to tell you something."

"Becca," Lilly said running up to her.

"What?"

"We have to tell you the truth." Miley said.

"What? Tell me the truth about what?"

"We set you up. We told you to come thirty minutes late so we could send in this girl in to hit on Jackson and kiss him. We were the reason you hate Jackson and Jackson always sits on the couch eating ice cream."

"Nobody got Jackson to do anything. You just want me to like Jackson again. You don't have to I still really like Jackson, but he kissed another girl. So I don't need him anymore." She turned to walk away.

"Becca listen to us. You like him he is in love with you. Just forgive the idiot. It's our fault you hate him. I am your friend I wouldn't lie to you."

"Really, well I don't know if you are lying or not. You lied to us and set us up."

"I guess I you have no reason to believe me."

"You're right. I really thought you two were my friend. Now I don't have even one friend. I should've moved with my dad."

"We are your friend Becca."

"You aren't acting like it. Now Jackson will never talk to me again. Thanks Miley, Lilly, you ruined my life." Then she ran to her house.


	17. forever

Becca knocked on the glass door softly. She watched as the door knob slowly turned. And Miley stepped out of the house.

"Hey," Becca said looking at her bare feet, "I'm sorry I got mad at you."

"You had a right to I shouldn't have tried to keep you and Jackson away from each other."

"Well, I forgive you for that, I can't stand not talking to you."

"You ran off like an hour ago," she pointed out.

"I know, but You, Lilly, and Oliver are the only friends I have. It was a very lonely hour, and I needed to get my flip-flops." She said smiling.

"Jackson has them."

"Why?"

"He said he needed to talk to you and he knew you'd come back for your shoes."

"Oh, where's he at?"

"His room."

"OK, be right back." She took a deep breath and walked slowly up the stairs toward Jackson's room. She knocked on the door.

"Friend or foe?" he asked.

"Friend, I hope." She replied. She stood there for a moment and then the door opened and Jackson stood in the door holding her flip-flops. "Thanks."

"Welcome…I hope we can be friends again."

"Yeah," He put his arms around her and hugged her tightly, "just friends."

"Bye," he went back into his room and Becca stood there in front of the door. _I don't want to be just friends. _Suddenly the door swung open and Jackson kissed Becca the way that only he could. He pulled away.

"Be mine?" he said flashing a goofy grin.

"Forever." She whispered. He kissed her sweetly.


	18. i love you

Becca walked down the stairs and sat on the couch beside Miley. She had a smile permanently plastered on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" Miley asked.

"Everything."

"OK, Becca are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Becca, what's going on?"

"Well…Jackson asked me out."

"Finally, see at first I thought you two were bad, but seeing how he acts when your not around at all, that's worse than his usual self. No Offense, but I think he is a real idiot."

"So, he's my idiot now." The started to giggle.

"Hey Becca Wecca," Jackson said putting his arm around her.

"Never call me that again."

"Sorry, Tiger, Grrr." Becca and Miley looked at him like he's crazy, "What? She's beautiful like a tiger but she bites!" With that said Miley started laughing making her almost fall off the couch.

"What are you trying to do?" Becca asked him.

"I want to give you a nickname."

"Becca is a nickname."

"I mean a real nickname."

"OK, just don't call me tiger, Becca Wecca, or anything that has a double meaning."

"OK, Susan."

"What?"

"I think Susan's a cute name, and a cute girl needs a cute name."

"OK, Bob."

"That's awesome, I love that name cuz you know I'm dyslexic and no matter what way you turn Bob it is still Bob."

"You're dyslexic?"

"No," he said laughing. She kissed him sweetly.

"Have fun making out guys, see ya." Miley said running up stairs.

"I love you, Jackson." Becca Whispered

"I love you too."

That's the end unless you want more.


End file.
